1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to siding assemblies and more specifically it relates to a siding system for efficiently increasing the longevity of an outer wall structure (i.e. siding, etc.) of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Siding has been in use for years. Typically, siding is utilized in the construction of a building to cover the outer wall structure and subsequently protect the outer wall structure from water and other weather elements. Siding may be manufactured from various materials, such as wood, plastic, metal or composite materials. Siding is also generally attached upon the outer surface of the outer wall structure, wherein the outer surface that the siding is attached to may be comprised of various configurations, such as a layer of sheathing (i.e. plywood/other planar material covering the wall studs) or wall studs.
When attaching the siding directly to the sheathing or the wall studs there may be a moisture buildup between the siding and the sheathing or wall studs. Over a period of time this moisture buildup may form into mold, which may result in the need to completely reside the building. This can be very costly and time consuming.
Prior art has revealed some attempts in creating an airspace between the siding and the wall studs to allow for the moisture buildup to dry out before forming into mold. Prior art structures that attempt to create an airspace within an outer wall structure may be inefficient for various reasons, such as difficulty in installing and inefficiency in drying the moisture buildup. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved siding system for efficiently increasing the longevity of an outer wall structure (i.e. siding, etc.) of a building.